


Sins of the Father

by Souless_Robot



Series: After the Storm [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bromantic KingShip, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Infinity War compliant, Politics, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Valkyrie & Okoye are badasses, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souless_Robot/pseuds/Souless_Robot
Summary: The Asgardians are just starting to get settled on Earth after their traumatic run in with Thanos. Naturally, Secretary Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross decides he needs to ruin it. Thor is called to plead his case before the U. N. good thing he has a habit of finding allies in unexpected places.Or Thor and T’Challa talk about Fathers and what it means to be a king.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I watched Black Panther and it was awesome. The villain's plight was empathetic, the world building for Wakanda was great, and the writing for the female characters was just on point. But while I watched the movie I couldn’t help wonder what Thor and T’Challa would have to say about their fathers and think that they would have a lot to talk about. So this is what came out of that thinking! Also how do accents? I don’t know I didn’t even try! Anyways hope you enjoy the addition of T’Challa to my post-Ragnarok verse. Warning this is not Beta read so all mistakes are my own. This work is part of a series but can probably be read solo. Also is it just me or do we need to have a badass woman club for marvel seriously Shuri, Nakia, Okoye, Valkyrie, Natasha, Nebula and Gamora need to get together and share battle tips.

Things in the Asgardian encampment were just settling down for the evening, when it all went to shit. Bruce’s day had been going pretty well too. He was back on Earth, Thor was alive, he’d made up with Black Widow, and they’d managed to warn the remaining Avengers about Thanos. All things considered it was one of his better days in the last couple of weeks. Naturally the forces of the universe wouldn’t cut him any slack.

“Hey guys,” Tony’s voice boomed across the field, “Not to break up all the relaxation and medical mumbo jumbo, but we’ve got some birds coming in hot. ETA 5 minutes on Ross, get ready.”

People began scrambling in every direction not sure what was going on, but reading the warning in the tone.

“Wait!” Thor ordered, all movement stopped as the Asgardians took a knee for their king, “We must be calm and ordered. I will deal with Earth’s government I want the rest of you to lay low and not cause any trouble.” Thor’s eyes rested on Loki for a moment, “Tend to the wounded and recuperate, whatever happens I promise you no harm will come.”

Bruce felt the tension ease away instantly, there was still a nervous air around the camp, but it was no worse than it’d been earlier. Thor really did have a dependable presence. Parents ushered children and elders into tents, clearing the area for whatever was coming. And then it came.

Bruce could hear the whirring of engines long before he could see them. When he looked up he saw five Quinjets and a helicopter closing in quickly. Strange magicked away the ‘commandeered’ medical supplies as the fleet of Quinjets dropped down into the clearing. Bruce saw Thor, Loki and Strange all share a look, then Strange waved his hand and Loki disappeared.

Tony touched down. His newly repaired suit shining in its full crimson glory as the jets landed. The first one out of the quinjet was the Secretary of State himself in a black suit. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to make Ross the Secretary of State anyways? Following him was a short blonde man in sunglasses who was probably an agent and a round balding man. After the first vehicle four more jets and a helicopter landed. Men began pouring out into the open field, though they were all heavily muscled and, if Bruce had to guess, combat ready. Despite the combat garb he couldn't see so much as a pistol on any of the agents. It appeared Ross had listened to Tony’s warnings or at least opted for plausible deniability. Instead it was a ‘weaponless’ chaotic flock of uniforms and suits with General Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt” Ross leading the charge with the other two suits hot on his heels as he headed towards Tony. 

“Ross and Ross so nice to see you again.” Tony inclined his head in greeting, “Are you getting the boy band back together? Can’t wait for your next album,” He quipped, “And Prime Minister it’s an honor I love what you’ve done with the place.”

The two government men scowled and the Prime Minister looked flabbergasted in what Natasha had once called the Stark effect look. Bruce sighed, Tony’s sparkling ego was showing again and it was not helping. But he was not getting into this, in fact he kind of wished he was invisible right now too. The last thing he needed was Ross noticing he was there. The man left a bad taste in his mouth. Bruce scooted further away from the envoy and ducked down behind one of the tents. Best to keep an eye on events from a distance.

“Oh, save it Stark,” Ross growled, “I’ll deal with you and your motley crew in a minute. In the meantime, beat it. We came to talk to Thor, or whoever’s in charge of this circus.” Ross glanced around, “Where is he?”

Bruce saw Thor out of the corner of his eye and turned to follow him. He was striding across the field his head held high and his one eye sizing up the government forces. Valkyrie was right behind him in her silver armor. Her blue cap dancing in a wind that could only be Thor’s work. They looked like a force of nature.

The pair stopped in front of Tony, “Greetings.” Thor said cheerily. Secretary Ross gave Tony a look. Bruce couldn’t make out his face from this angle but the next thing he knew Tony was backing off. Bruce really needed to get a hold of whatever the Avengers had signed in those Accords, it seemed like it was a nasty piece of work.

“Hello, your majesty, was it?” The shorter blonde man started, Thor nodded, “Agent Everett Ross,” He stuck his hand out and Thor shook it vigorously, “This is Secretary Ross and Prime Minister Hansen we are here on behalf of the U. N. and Norway to assess the situation and come to an agreement.”

“I see. That must be why you’ve brought so many… surveyors.” Thor said glancing pointedly at the forces that were moving cargo out of the jets.

“We mean no disrespect your majesty. There were conflicting reports and we weren’t sure what to expect. I assure you they mean you no harm.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about that.” Valkyrie snorted, causing the Prime Minister to shift awkwardly. His eyes shifting up and down her form. At first it looked a bit lecherous, but when he got down to where she kept her very real, very sharp sword. His eyes bugged out a little. She gave him her signature smile that was all teeth. Thor shot her a look and she stepped behind him and partially out of view.

“You mentioned some negotiations on behalf of Earth’s government,” Thor prompted, trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Right well-” the agent began.

“We demand that you leave Norway’s land! Your invasion and occupation is illegal!” The Prime Minister cut in.

“Occupation?” Thor mouthed looking the man over.

“That’s what this is isn’t it? An illegal occupation. No one in my government gave you permission to be here. You’re squatters at best and invaders at worst.”

“Ah, I see there seems to have been some miscommunication between my friend Stark and yourself. This is not an invasion.”

“Well, whatever it is we want you and your ilk cleared off! This is Norway’s sovereign land and you have no right to be here.” The Prime Minister ground out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor cocked his head at the man as he looked him up and down before straightening to his full height, “I believe that we will do no such thing.”

“You’re in my jurisdiction!” Hansen yelled and stepped closer. Close enough he could jab his finger into Thor’s chest, “And you’ll do as I say!”

How the Prime Minister wasn’t cowed by Thor’s stature or by the way that clouds seemed to be rumbling over head was a mystery to Bruce. Some men seemed destined to be born with no sense of self-preservation. The two Rosses seemed better at reading the atmosphere as they shifted nervously. Bruce saw Thaddeus Ross shoot a glance towards the jets, that couldn't’ be anything good.

“Please Prime Minister,” Secretary Ross intervened, holding up his hand to stop the tirade.

His voice sent a shiver down Bruce’s spine as he ducked further behind the makeshift tent cloth. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm and Bruce just about jumped out of his skin. His head darted to the left to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of red hair and he instantly relaxed. It was Natasha. He edged closer to her. She gave him a knowing look and then placed herself next to the edge of the tent so anyone looking would see her first. Effectively putting herself between Bruce and Ross. She gave him a sympathetic look, of course she knew about his history with Ross. Natasha always seemed to know.

“Thor,” Ross continued, “I’m here representing the interests of the U. N. Security Council. The governments of Earth would like to know why you’ve brought all these people here and what you plan on doing. The Prime Minister and the Norwegian government are quite disgruntled and unprepared for whatever the situation is.” Ross gave Thor a sideways look, “There have also been rumors of Loki returning to the area. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Thor said earnestly, “I can assure you that Loki as you knew him no longer exists.”

“Is he dead then?”

“Most likely, he certainly isn’t here.”

“Really,” Ross drawled, “Because we have satellite images from less than two days ago with Loki alive in the area with the Tesseract. Both objects that under Director Fury’s time at S.H.I.E.L.D he foolishly allowed you to return to Asgard with him. So, I guess the question is your Majesty why do they both appear to be back on Earth?”

“How can you be certain that it was truly Loki and not some other magic?” Thor questioned as he tucked his hands behind his back, “I understand Earth has recently had a reemergence of the mystical arts. Loki’s image would make an excellent distraction for other crimes given his history. Besides do you believe Loki would be so foolish as to return alone to a planet he has already failed to conquer with an army?”

Secretary Ross grit his teeth, “This could very well be an army.”

Thor let out a boisterous laugh, “Yes, because after all these years of defending Earth I’ve decided to conquer it with only women and children. Do not jest.” Thor said wiping a tear from his eye.

Ross smiled thinly, “This could all be a trick. You could very well be Loki in disguise given his recorded abilities.”

Thor frowned for the first time since the meeting started, “Stark seems to believe otherwise.”

“Well Stark’s partiality has been in question for quite some time. We need proof of your intentions.”

“Since you seem so set in your thinking I shall have to prove otherwise.” Thor replied, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

There was a sizzle in the atmosphere as the pressure dropped. Then a loud CRACK as lightning briefly leaped into existence. It flashed down striking the ground six inches away from Secretary Ross. He flinched back eyes wide as he stared at the smoldering scorch mark that had once been grass.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the Thunder God. The shock on their faces was something to behold. Bruce felt satisfaction rest in his belly. The two Rosses and one Prime Minister finally seemed to realize that they weren’t dealing with someone human. Bruce relished the hint of fear he saw in Secretary Ross’s eyes.

“I believe that should be proof enough.” Thor declared. No one said anything. There were a few minutes of silence before the envoy seemed to come back to themselves. Secretary Ross glared his salt and pepper hair sprung up from the static in the air. He flared his nostrils, but didn’t open his mouth. It was Agent Ross -and really who thought it was a good idea to send both on a mission together? - who cleared his throat.

“Well I for one believe you. I think that’s enough for today though.” He said tugging at the collar on his suit, “It seems things may be more complicated than we were informed. We brought some aid with us that should help, food, blankets things like that. We’ll leave those here for you.”

Thor nodded, “Thank you, it is much appreciated.”

“Yes, well on behalf of the U. N. we’ll be requesting your presence for a special hearing in one week. I’m sure Stark can help you figure out how to get there. He’s been there himself enough times.”

“What exactly is this hearing about?”

“What’s going to happen next. This has never happened before and countries all over the world are in an uproar. They’ll have a hearing, form a committee, and decide if you guys are really refugees and what to do with you lot.”

Thor frowned, “I see.”

“The U. N. will also want to send in someone on the ground to fact find before the hearing. I hope you won’t mind.” Agent Ross explained, his expression was sympathetic, but his tone said this was happening even if Thor minded very much.

Thor sighed, “I suppose this is non-negotiable.”

“You can deny them but it won’t be in your favor.”

“Then I accept on the conditions that they will be monitored by an appointed member of my guard throughout the duration of their stay.”

“Fair enough.” Agent Ross agreed, “One week be there.” With one last glare from Secretary Ross, the trio of government officials scampered back to their jets. The personnel they’d brought with them continued to unload supplies. It took twenty more minutes before they were done and the air fleet was taking off. The pilots would later talk about how they’d had the best tailwind of their careers that day.

“What a pain in the ass.” Valkyrie concluded when the group left, “I mean who do they think they are coming in here and ordering us around? I could lay that guy flat with one pinky.”

“Play nice Brunnhilde,” Thor ordered and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a softy you’ve left the family mantle of conquering behind you, got it.” She waved him off. Thor huffed out a laugh.

Bruce crept out from his hiding place with Natasha trailing after him, “Did you see his face when you almost hit him with lightning?” Bruce said in awe, “I can’t believe you lied to him. Nobody ever lies to him. He looked like he wanted to flay you alive!”

Thor smirked cheekily, “He’s certainly welcome to try. Besides I didn’t really lie Loki was invisible, I had no idea where he was at the moment, he could have been anywhere.”

“Very well-done brother,” Loki’s disembodied voice echoed around them. There was a sound of clapping and then Thor stumbled as something slapped him on the back. The air rippled green next to Thor and Loki appeared from nothing, “Do tell me when you stop auditioning to be the god of mischief though. I can assure you that role is already filled and I somehow doubt the world could take more than one of me.” Thor smiled at his brother. Bruce didn’t get it, but then again, he didn’t get most of their relationship. It was probably some secret sibling inside joke.

Soon enough the rest of the Stop-Thanos team seemed to have reconvened around Thor. When Strange got there Bruce couldn’t help himself from bursting out, “You made Loki invisible? Why didn’t you make me invisible? It was taking everything I had not to Hulk out and beat that guy into the dust.”

“You looked like you were doing fine on your own.” Strange pointed out, “The Black Widow over there looked like she was more than capable of stopping you or defending your honor, whatever the situation required. It was very romantic, I didn’t want to spoil the moment.” Strange said, there was a mirthful twinkle in his eye that Bruce didn’t like at all, “Besides I didn’t make you invisible I did one better, I made you unnoticeable.”

“Unnoticeable? What’s the difference?” Bruce asked curiously.

“If people knew you were there they could still see you, if they didn’t, well, they simply didn’t notice you. It’s a complex bit of magic”

Loki snorted, “More like child’s play. I’ll bet you were too focused on keeping my invisible so much so that you couldn’t even handle a separate secondary spell.”

“Maybe if I just kept your hair and eyebrows invisible you’d treat me with more respect, “ Strange threatened.

“You’re welcome to try. Though I must warn you If you do that… well I think you would make quite an excellent centipede. Don’t you think he looks like a centipede brother?”

“Loki enough,” Thor ordered, as Loki’s smirk faded, “We need to decide what to do when Earth’s government sends their people.”

“Yeah, I don’t trust them.” Valkyrie agreed, “Did you see the way they looked at me? They really need someone to cut them down to size. I’d be willing if no one else is.”

Thor ignored her, “I have a plan. If we want to integrate peaceably we need to show them that we mean no harm. But I also do not want them to see how few are numbers are right now.” Loki hummed at him in thought, “That is why I want Loki to manage their surveyor.”

Loki gaped at him, “You want me to do what?!”

“Keep the U. N. people where we want them and away from where we don’t.”

Loki’s voice was very dry, “I do believe a stray rock must have hit your head when you decided to rescue us with a tornado, but because it pains me to see you suffer in your idiocy I will remind you that I am not a popular man on Earth.”

Thor scowled, running a hand through his cropped hair, “I know that! That’s why you’ll shapeshift. They’ll never know it was you and you were always the best at keeping people out of your mischief. I have complete faith in you.”

Loki studied him for a moment gauging how genuine he was before he declared, “Bold mood brother.”

“I do seem to be a very bold king. Besides I imagine they’d never think that the kind Asgardian woman showing them around was the same person who invaded New York. Humans seem to be very easily distracted by good looks.” Loki just stared as Valkyrie and Strange cackled beside him.

“I hate you.” Loki declared venom in his voice.

“I love you as well brother.”

“If your plan is truly to seek diplomacy then perhaps I should join you in your negotiations rather than host their watchdogs. I do have more experience than you in such matters.” Loki tried turning up his persuasive powers.

Thor shook his head firmly, “No, I need you here Loki.”

Loki sighed, “I suppose I’ll start drafting the declaration of war then.”

“You wound me.” Thor said placing his hand over his heart, “Do you really have such little faith in my abilities?”

“Frankly, yes. Your idea of negotiations with your friends was punching them in the face. And when you try to negotiate with me it tends to end with you sitting on top of me.”

Thor scoffed, “I’m not that bad.”

Loki raised his eyebrow, “Really?” Thor growled and Loki sighed in resignation, “Consider it taking father’s advice then. What was it he always said? A wise king never seeks out war, but is always ready for it.”

“I’m pretty sure father didn’t mean preemptively writing war declarations.” Loki waved his hand, “Semantics. I think you need my help with diplomacy far more than you need me to keep an eye on some attempt at spy craft. Brother,” Loki started slowly, his eyes trained on Thor watching every detail, “Do you not trust me?”

“Of course, I trust you. I trust you to a healthy degree, one that doesn’t get me stabbed or sold into slavery.” Loki frowned and Thor sighed, “That isn’t the issue here. I need eyes and ears here in case something goes wrong and I certainly trust your ability to make mischief if necessary. That is why I’ll hope for the best and take Heimdall and Brunnhilde with me to negotiate, and I’m giving you your own mission. That’s also why I’m leaving you in the capable hands of the Doctor.” 

“Uh, me or him?” Bruce asked pointing between himself and Strange. He really wasn’t ready to have to wrangle Loki in. Not after the last time Thor had tried to leave him in charge.

“Him.” Thor said pointing at Strange and Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

“And where exactly do you see god sitter in my job description?” Strange quirked his eyebrow at Thor.

“Well… I thought-” the King stammered out.

“Right next to the title Sorcerer Supreme.” Wong said joining the conversation and saving Thor from having to stumble along any further. He stood between Tony and Strange. He was his usual grumpy self, staring down Strange with his arms crossed.

“Have you been eavesdropping this whole time?” Strange asked a curious expression painted on his face.

“I wasn’t aware it was called eavesdropping when people have a meeting in the middle of a field.”

Strange rolled his eyes, “Just because there’s no eaves doesn’t mean it’s not eavesdropping.”

“Keep up with that attitude and I might just replace you with this guy.” Wong chided jerking his thumb at Loki, “At least he doesn’t complain needlessly.”

Loki smirked at Strange who looked scandalized by the very suggestion. His cloak lifted off his shoulders and floated over to Loki circling him slowly. It almost seemed like the cloth was curious. Loki reached out to touch it and the cloak jerked back and returned to Strange, settling back onto his shoulders.

“I won’t be letting you out of my sight.” Strange hissed at Loki.

Loki shrugged, “I suppose you could try, I do like a challenge. Though I must admit I do make a very lovely woman. Even I have trouble keeping my eyes off myself.” Loki flashed him a predatory grin.

Strange blushed and Tony Stark coughed, “Yeah, that was a conversation I never needed to hear. Anyways I’m thinking I should probably tag along with Sparkles and help on the diplomacy front.”

“I don’t know how good of an idea that is Tony,” Natasha counselled, “Most of the leaders don’t like you. They consider you a non-state military actor, if they didn’t need you handling the Accords and the Avengers they’d love an excuse to turn on you. I’m not sure you being there to run interference is going to help Thor’s case.”

“So, you want Pointbreak over there to run it by himself?”

“Hey, he won’t be alone and I can gut everyone in that room in under ten minutes.” Valkyrie said with a slap on Tony’s back.

“That isn’t reassuring me.” Tony sighed, “Really Nat, you’re gonna let her go but not me?”

Tony shot a bewildered look at Natasha. She frowned, but let out a brief, “Thor’s call.”

“I believe that we should try to have our plight heard first. This will best be done by myself and some of my closest advisors. Valkyrie is my general and serving as a guard. She should be there.” Thor turned his head addressing the golden eyed man with the longsword, “Heimdall you shall come too. You served Asgard and my father well. It would be a poor choice to not have your counsel.”

“As you wish my King.” The man said with a small bow.

Thor clapped his hands, “It’s settled then. Be prepared to leave in a week!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The U.N. hearing goes very badly and two kings meet for the first time.

A special U. N. commission was called to deal with what they were calling the Asgardian question. T’Challa himself had only been contacted a few days ago, but despite the rapid announcement the meeting room was bursting with reporters and delegates.

The room was arranged like most parliamentary buildings. A panel of chairs was arranged as the central stand at the front of the room with rows of linked desks and chairs rising back so the speakers were always visible. Many of the ambassadors were already seated and T’Challa tried to weave around the flashing cameras and the occasional brave reporter as he approached his seat. Okoye had taken to glaring at anyone attempting to so much as talk to him, one look at her and the sea of people seemed to part around him.  She would no doubt be very smug about this on the ride home.

He traded the bare minimum of pleasantries with those sitting next to him and instead pulled out the file the commission had provided. It was surprisingly thick, him and Okoye had looked over it before leaving Wakanda. It contained a brief overview of refugee crises and interventions in the past, as well as the words of a few key human rights scholars. That information only covered the first twenty pages or so, the rest of the massive file was a devoted in-depth report on everything recorded about Asgard and Thor’s interactions on Earth.

He flipped it open to the first page. Front and center was a photograph of the infamous god, his mid-length blonde hair spread out behind him, a grin on his face and his hammer held high. The image was slightly blurry and the caption noted it’d been taken during the battle for New York. Below that was an image of Thor that was from a few months ago, his hair tied back and smiling as he posed next to two young women.

T’Challa was interested to see Thor in person.  He’d read the entirety of the file with the relevant background information on him: the battle in New Mexico, the invasion of New York and Sokovia. But, still watching the world happen and interacting with it were two very different things.  His father had still been king and following a strict isolationist policy when the Avengers emerged so he’d only heard about the man in passing.

Soon the small trickle of people entering the room faded to nothing and the doors closed. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat in anticipation for what was to come. This would be very intriguing indeed he thought as he folded his hands together and leaned across the chamber’s wooden table.

* * *

“I don’t need any titles.” Thor protested as the Quinjet loaned to the Asgardian trio approached Geneva. Valkyrie was in the pilot seat in her full armor a sword strapped around her waist and several various sharp objects hidden on her person. Behind her Thor and Heimdall were discussing strategy. While they had agreed Valkyrie should be armed for appearances sake Heimdall had suggested that they remain weaponless. That wasn’t what the current argument was about though. No, this was about titles. It’d been a recurring argument over the last week. Thor insisting that he wanted to appear friendly and familiar and needed to avoid titles altogether and Heimdall insisting that they needed to take an opposite stance.

“You have much to learn my King,” Heimdall murmured, “Titles are important especially in snake pits such as these. Please allow me to introduce you.”

Thor let out a very long sigh, “Fine, very well Heimdall if you consider it that important do as you see fit.” Thor grumbled.

Heimdall gave him a knowing look, “And one more piece of advice. Whatever they do or say do not threaten them.

“What?” Thor blanched, “Why would I threaten them?”

“I’m afraid I must echo the concerns of your brother in this. Your diplomatic skills are… developing.”

Valkyrie snorted from the pilot's chair, “More like non-existent.”

“That seems a bit harsh,” Thor frowned, “I convinced you to join me on Saakar.”

“No, that was just me and my weakness for Asgardian liquor I assure you.”  

“Regardless,” Heimdall interjected, “Based on what I have seen Secretary Ross and his allies seem likely to discredit you and try to force you into a combative position. Do not allow them to do this. Keep your head cool.”

Thor nodded solemnly, “I’ll take that under advisement.”  

“Okay boys, landing gears up, touching down now,” Valkyrie called, flipping a couple switches before they bumped down on the runway, “Now let’s go kick some ass.”

* * *

The Asgardians were greeted on the ground by Everett Ross who greeted them and offered to show them to the assembly room.

Thor bowed his head in acquiescence, “Lead on Agent.”

The group was trapezed through a maze of hallways that all blurred together the longer Thor walked until he couldn’t have even harbored a guess as to where they’d come from, “Sorry about this,” Ross said apologetically, “Normally we’d go a more direct way but with the media hounds out there they recommended I bring you through the back entrance.”

“It is fine.”

A few short minutes later and the group was standing in front of a pair of impressive looking wooden doors.

“Well here we are.” Ross said stopping, “I’ll leave you to enter when you’re ready.”

Thor bobbed his head and murmured a ‘Thanks’ as the Agent disappeared back into the maze.

Thor exhaled loudly, “Shall we get started?”

Heimdall cast Thor one more worried look before he flung the door open and strode through.  His voice boomed, “All rise in the presence of Thor Son of Odin, God of Thunder, and King of Asgard.”

There was a low murmur as people slowly rose to their feet and turned to stare at Thor as he entered the room. He prickled uncomfortably. It felt awkward to have this many unfamiliar eyes on him. He couldn’t say he wasn’t worth looking at though. He’d dressed in the best armor and clothes they could find, much of it donated and hand stitched by his people from what little remained of the splendors of Asgard. The metal of his chest plate was polished and someone had even managed to make him a stunning replacement cape that was draped over his shoulder.

For the most part Thor left these political games to Loki, he was better at them anyways. Not for the first time that day Thor wished he could have brought Loki with him. He knew it was wise to have his brother stay safely out of the way with Strange. That his brother’s presence would only make this task more difficult. But still in Thor’s heart he knew he would rather have his brother at his side in times of hardship than anywhere else.

He let out an inaudible sigh as straightened his back and strode as regally as he could towards the chair at the front of the room. Heimdall wasn’t wrong, although he had avoided it in his youth, politics was all about the show. And Thor would be damned if he didn’t do his best to put on an impressive one. With that thought he wrapped his kingly persona around him like armor and took his seat waiting to face the wolves.

* * *

 

A murmur arose from the crowd as the heavy oak door of the assembly was thrown open. A dark-skinned man stepped forward and announced Thor’s arrival, most of the room rose in respect. T’Challa did not, he was a king he would not stand for anyone. Okoye did not move either, but both of them trained their eyes on the door.

The man that walked into the assembly could not have been more different from the one in the briefing. For starters he was missing an eye. All of his arrogance seemed to have been drained from him, in its place was a look T’Challa recognized. It was one he saw himself every morning when he looked in the mirror, a man struggling with the weight of the world on his shoulders. How interesting. As the Asgardian strode to take his seat the man who had entered first and a woman both decked out in armor followed him and arranged themselves into a standing position behind his chair.

T’Challa’s instincts prickled as he looked at the three of them. Thor was dangerous he had centuries of fighting experience that was to be expected, but the other two gave him the same feeling. He met Okoye’s eyes and she nodded at him subtly. She appeared to be picking up on it as well.

T’Challa watched Thor seat himself and for the elected speaker to come forward. He’d never seen the speaker before and he wasn’t from any expected delegation.

The man stepped out in a traditional black suit. He circled the room once taking in everyone’s faces before he turned back to Thor and addressed him, “Thor King of Asgard? Am I getting that right?”

Thor nodded and T’Challa felt his stomach sink. He could already tell whatever this was it wasn’t going to be fair. It was going to be a witch trial.

“But as I understood it you and your people are here as refugees because your planet was destroyed.” He said glancing down at his notes, “Isn’t it hard to be a king when you have no kingdom?”

There was an audible gasp at the speaker’s audacity and a murmur from the crowd. The cameras’ red lights were flashing as the captured everything.

The speaker was certainly far more impertinent than any good diplomat would be. But rather than take offense the King merely smiled wryly at the man, “Perhaps for some.”

T’Challa raised his eyebrows for a man who claimed to be the living embodiment of stormy weather he was rather calm for having his authority tested.

“Listen well Thor Odinson-” The speaker started.

“I’m listening.”

“What?” He blinked in confusion over being interrupted.

“I just wanted to let you know I was listening. I would not want to appear rude.” Thor answered his face the epitome of innocence. T’Challa smirked behind his hand it took a certain type of audacity to snub someone to their face without them even realizing it. He would not have matched that type of cunning to the God of Thunder the legends described. This should be an interesting meeting to say the least.

“Yes, well- yes. That’s very good.” The speaker opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally settling on closing his mouth and looking around the hall bewilderedly. Apparently, the trial was already not going like him and his supporters wanted. T’Challa very much intended to find out who his supporters were. It took a very powerful man to get someone as intentionally confrontational as this man the lead speaking role in global case.

The speaker cleared his throat and started again, “As I was saying, you are here to present your case. The assembly will hear it, they will question you, and then they will deliberate on what to do about your situation.”

“Very well,” Thor began, “As many of you already know I am here seeking asylum on behalf of my people. We have come to settle on Earth after the prophesized Ragnarok has destroyed Asgard.” This news led to a murmur in the crowd. T’Challa heard several whispered, ‘A whole planet destroyed?’ and ‘Impossible!’.

“We have currently settled in Norway as it is a place that is familiar to us and our ancestors have visited for centuries. Many of my people feel a cultural tie to the land there.”

“You have no claim to our culture!” The Norwegian Prime Minister shouted rising from his seat. As a cascade of other opinions were slung around the hall. From it’s our job as humanitarians to aid these people to kick these damn aliens back into space!

“Order. Order.” The speaker called half-heartedly, T’Challa could almost make out a faint smile on his face. This wouldn’t end well.

“And what of the war criminal Loki?” A delegate from Germany spoke up, “We were assured he would be tried and meet justice on Asgard. I don’t know if justice means something else up there in space, but now he’s free and appearing in Norway according to our intelligence. My country won’t stand for that! Not after he murdered a German citizen on German soil!”

“Norway won’t stand to have war criminals claiming to be refugees!” The Norwegian Prime Minister added slamming his fist down on the wooden desk for emphasis.

“If you are truly coming to seek aid as you claim you should turn your brother over to us at once. He can’t be left to roam about.” Another voice in the crowd chimed in.

The God of Thunder frowned.

“How can we be expected to live with people with the strength of gods? You can’t expect that they’ll really follow our laws.” Came from the African delegation.

“I’ll bet they’re here to conquer us and take our resources!” Another voice shouted.

“Enough!” Thor commanded, “If you truly think Asgard wished to conquer this planet. Why would we wait until now with half our numbers and Earth advancing in technology? Why would I have joined with the Avengers to stop my brother? To stop Ultron if conquest was our goal? Asgard has had the means to conquer Earth for centuries, but that is not our way. Instead we have served as Earth’s protectors for decades and claimed them into our realm.”

“Do you think yourself a ruler here Odinson? Think that you can command us?” sneered the Prime Minister from England.

“Tell me Earth’s representatives, how long do you think it will take for the news that Asgard has fallen to spread? How long until some other Empire comes along to take Midgard? The Kree? The Skrull? There are dozens of galactic Empires that Asgard has spared Earth of for centuries, if we leave do you truly think you will have the means to stop them?”

“Of course! We stopped the Chitauri after all!” The American ambassador said.

Thor barked out a dark laugh, “As I recall it the Avengers stopped the Chitauri invasion and I see how you have shown your loyalty to them. The governments of Earth can deny our claim. That is within your rights as sovereign peoples and I will respect it. But I warn you now that if you do you will not like the consequences.”

“Is that a threat Odinson?” The speaker asked narrowing his eyes from the pulpit.

“No. That is a fact. There are powers rising in the universe that Earth has no hope of tackling alone. If you truly wish to make us unwelcome here me and my people will leave once we have recovered. But when those forces reach Earth, and they will reach Earth, it will be well within my right to deny your claim for aid when this happens.”

Loud scoffs rose from the gathered delegates. “Like a few thousand people would be any help to a threat that big. This isn’t 2012 anymore, Earth can defend itself.”

“Oh, and this is a theory you’re willing to test?” Thor snapped in irritation, “Be my guests I will miss Shawarma when your planet is gone.” With that Thor rose his chair screeching against the floor as he shoved it back and walked towards the exit. The two other Asgardians following closely behind. When the door shut silence fell over the hall.

“That man is very strange for a white man.” Okoye commented quietly from her seat.

“Indeed. I think I should like to meet him.” T’Challa murmured back as he stood to address the delegates, “I think this farce has gone on long enough. This Council forgets its place and duty. Regardless of species, humanity should always strive to be better than what is out there. If we will not help those that have helped us we have no right to sit in this room. If you wish to continue this sham of a meeting please do. But I will be taking my leave.”

With that he headed for the door with Okoye trailing him, leaving the bickering delegates to their whispers.

* * *

 

T’Challa found Thor leaning against a wall in the hallway. His one good eye staring at the room he stormed out of.

“It is hard to be a king,” T’Challa said as he approached Thor.

The Asgardian smiled broadly at him, “It is more of a burden than many would have you believe. I do not think we have met, but I want to thank you for speaking on behalf of my people.”

“You heard that?” He asked, surprised.

“Asgardian ears,” Thor explained, tugging on his right ear, “Only second to a Bilgesnipe.”

What on Earth was a Bilgesnipe? T’Challa wondered before he dismissed it as an alien thing, “Yes well, I merely did as they should have done.”

“There reactions were disappointing, but not unexpected. I knew coming to Earth might be a long shot, so far it is only going marginally worse than I expected.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow at this, “You are far more pessimistic in person than I would have imagined.”

“Let’s just say the last couple of weeks have really put things in perspective for me.” Thor murmured rubbing a hand absently into his hair, “I feel that we have not been properly introduced though. I am Thor King of Asgard.” He said sticking his hand out.

T’Challa took it, “T’Challa, King of Wakanda.”

Thor barked out a laugh, “I suppose I am fortunate in meeting you then.  It’s not every day one meets a king.”

The Wakandian king felt his lip quirk up into a small smile, “I could say the same, it is not every day one meets a god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hi everyone as promised here it is right on time! It’s a miracle. Hope you liked the entrance I gave to Thor and co I had a lot of fun writing that. And also this is my first time writing T'Challa's POV i'd love some feedback.  
> And as usual I meant this to be a two parter but I don't think that's happening as this chapter grew way beyond my control, so you guys are getting at least one more chapter, probably tomorrow if Infinity war doesn't break me. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did please kudos, comments, and criticisms are all appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between kings

 

T’Challa and Thor were navigating through the U. N.’s halls, well really T’Challa was leading with Okoye right behind him and the three Asgardians were trailing after them like lost puppies. But that was just semantics.

They’d made it out of the lower staff tunnels and back into one of the more ornate hallways when Thor seemed to recognize where they were and quickened his pace to walk alongside T’Challa. Thor’s eye caught his and he spoke up, “Tell me King T’Challa. What is Wakanda?”

What had been the question not where. T’Challa blinked and stopped walking, taken off guard. Okoye gracefully side stepped him to avoid running into her king before she came to a stop behind him.

While it was true a few years ago that no one had heard of Wakanda, now they were quite well known. It seemed like every night there was a news report on their technology.  But then again, this man was not of Earth at all. He cleared his throat and began to answer, “We are a great technologically advanced nation of five tribes that has stood for centuries. A land of beauty and equality. I am very proud of my kingdom and the good that we do.”

“And is that all you are?” The Thunder God asked. A thoughtful look upon his face and genuine curiosity sparked in his eye. It was an innocent look for such an insulting question.

T’Challa’s smile thinned slightly and his desire to talk to the god waned. He had talked to enough self-righteous superior sounding men, he had no desire to add another to the list. “Is that not enough?” he said curtly as he went to step past Thor, his general right behind him.

A hand darted out to catch his shoulder and stop him. Quick as a snake the general’s spear was out and pointed threateningly at the god’s neck. “Remove your hand from his highness or I will remove your head.” The dark-skinned woman who had sat beside Thor for the meeting moved. T’Challa didn’t even see where she pulled the weapon from, but there was now a sword pressed just below the general’s eye.

“Make one move to remove my king’s head and you’ll find a sword in your brain before you even draw blood.” the woman threatened and somehow T’Challa believed her. If these two women were to do battle, he couldn’t help but worry that his general may not come out on top.

Thor quickly removed his hand from T’Challa. “Brunnhilde stand down. The woman is merely doing her job. I have no wish to see bloodshed.” The woman glared at Thor, but slowly lowered her sword. T’Challa glanced at Okoye and she grudgingly did the same with her spear.

Thor turned his one eye back towards T’Challa “I’m sorry your highness I meant no disrespect to your kingdom or people. It is just Asgard was never just a place, it was a people as long as even one with the heart and blood of Asgard lives. I shall be king and I shall fight for them. I merely wished to know if it was the same for you.”

T’Challa turned back to reassess his fellow king. His face was sincere and his eye questioning. That, that was odd for one so embroiled in politics to have such an expressive face. His father had taught him young to hide his feelings while in public and share them only with those he could trust. Emotions were a dangerous thing that an enemy would seek to turn against you. And politics, especially here, were always a battle.

Thor was indeed as interesting as he’d hoped. He glanced around them checking for unwanted eyes, “Perhaps we should have a longer conversation elsewhere. Follow me.”

* * *

 

T’Challa led them to one of the Wakandian diplomat’s private rooms. When the man answered the door, his jaw dropped and T’Challa chuckled. As far as monarchy went in Wakanda it was not so formal as in England, T’Challa and his sister would frequently wonder about the capital and become acquainted with their citizens. His father had always called it good kingship. That didn’t mean however that their people did not sometimes get caught up in emotion at their presence, especially when it came unannounced.

“My King,” The diplomat said, regaining his composure. He crossed his arms in an X over his chest in greeting and T’Challa returned the gesture, “Please come in, I was not expecting your arrival.” The man said in an apologetic tone as he ushered the group into a room decorated in typical Wakandian fashion.

“Is this room free from any bugs?” Okoye asked practically, her eyes darting to check if anyone had followed them.

“Of course, General.” The diplomat answered. Okoye nodded her head and sealed the door behind them.

“Good,” T’Challa replied, “I would like you and your aides to take a break, the King of Asgard and I will be having a private conversation.”

“I understand,” The diplomat said nodding his head, “I’ve been meaning to take my aides out for lunch for a while anyways. They do very good work.”

“I’m sure they do,” T’Challa said with a smile, “Please give them my regards and tell them that I shall pay for lunch.”

“My King,” The diplomat stuttered, “That is hardly necessary.”

“Nonsense, I insist. You wouldn’t want to ignore a gift from your king, would you?” T’Challa asked a small half-smile tugging up lips upwards.

“Uh, no, no of course not.” The diplomat replied, his hands fidgeted as he moved them from in front of him to folding them behind his back. The poor man looked like a bird that had fallen out of his nest, unsure of what strange reality he was in, “I’m sure they would be honored.”

“Good.” T’Challa said, walking across the room and seating himself in a reed woven chair next to a case of books.

The diplomat bowed once, then entered the adjacent room. There was a rush of muttered whispers and rustling, then four aides were herded out by the diplomat. They all stared in disbelief at T’Challa, then their eyes focused on the one-eyed Asgardian King and their mouths dropped open. T’Challa had to stifle a chuckle at the young aides’ antics, no doubt their ‘secret meeting’ would be posted all over social media by nightfall. The door closed with a light click behind them.

“Take a seat,” T’Challa prompted his fellow king, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Thor sunk down slowly into the seat as if he half expected it to bite him. T’Challa couldn’t blame him, not after the very public slow roasting the general assembly had tried to put him through.

The Asgardian King glanced around at the decorative masks on the walls, “I rather like these, what are they for?”

“They are emblems of the fiercest warriors.” T’Challa answered, “They represent their legacy and prowess in battle.” 

Thor accepted this with an appraising nod  then asked, “You wouldn’t happen to have any alcohol, would you?”  and T’Challa blinked at him, “It is an Asgardian custom to share a glass with a new friend.” His fellow king explained, “I would like to keep the traditions alive.” 

There was something heavy in the way Thor said that, but T’Challa couldn’t put his finger on the meaning. Wakanda was a place of traditions, it was the least he could do to respect an old tradition from a displaced king. T’Challa opened his mouth to summon Okoye to gather something alcoholic when-

“In the cupboard,” The warrior woman in silver armor said, flaring her nostrils, “I can smell it from here, good stuff your majesty.”

T’Challa was taken aback when Okoye went over to the indicated cupboard and found a   very high quality unopened bottle of Wakandian rice wine.

“Do Asgardians also have noses like the Bilgesnipes?” T’Challa asked curiously as Okoye pulled out the bottle and two glasses and set them on the small coffee table in front of the kings.

The two Asgardians behind Thor crinkled their noses in disgust. Apparently, that wasn’t an apt comparison. Thor threw back his head and let out a roar of laughter, “I should hope not,” He answered, “That is just Valkyrie she could smell a drop of booze in the ocean.”

The guard sniffed at Thor, “Don’t be jealous of my talents your kingliness, when you live to be as old as I am maybe then you’ll finally learn to appreciate the good things in life.”

Thor hummed in agreement, then he sat up straighter, “I’m afraid I may have been a bit rude and foregone introductions. This is Valkyrie my general,” He said indicating the woman who Okoye was giving the suspicious side eye to. Valkyrie reached around Thor and poured herself a glass of wine, knocking it back in a fluid motion, before refilling the glass and setting it in front of Thor. The Asgardian king seemed more amused than affronted by the motion. Perhaps glass sharing was part of the tradition T’Challa thought.  “and Heimdall my adviser.” Thor continued. The dark-skinned man’s piercing yellow eyes held T’Challa’s gaze as the man dipped his head in greeting, “I would like to thank you for your hospitality.” Thor finished with a dip of his head. Then he lifted the glass of wine and swallowed it in one go. 

Thor refilled the glass and handed it to T’Challa. He took it gingerly appraising the clear fluid, before he lifted it to his lips and took a long drink emptying the glass. And oh Bast it burned. It hit the back of his throat and he nearly gagged. His eyes watering as he fought to keep it down. It was strong. The way Thor and the woman had acted, he’d thought it was weak, they’d swallowed it like water. This… this reminded him of the time Shuri had replaced all of the sweet peppers with ghost peppers for his birthday feast. He coughed once and set the glass down. Thor was looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. He’d known. The man was a lot more mischievous than he’d given him credit for. 

T’Challa coughed again, trying to clear away the burning sensation, “Yes, of course,” He managed to splutter out, “I felt I could do nothing else after witnessing your treatment by the other governments. This is the general of the Dora Milaje, Okoye.” T’Challa nodded to his General. Okoye maintained a neutral face as she nodded at the blonde king and glanced disdainfully at the glass. 

“Oh, don’t worry if you do not drink,” Thor said, apparently interpreting her look for one of abstinence, “It is not necessary for all members of the parties to share if they do not wish, only two.” T’Challa raised an eyebrow at Valkyrie.

“I just like booze,” She said with a shrug.  

“I must admit,” T’Challa began, “I do have an ulterior motive in wanting to meet with you. I did in fact intend this to be a private conversation just between kings.” He saw Okoye stiffen off to his left, no doubt she had already figured out what he intended to do and took issue with it.

The Valkyrie woman stepped closer to Thor, a frown appearing on her face and she opened her mouth to speak-

“Peace Valkyrie,” Thor said holding up his hand, “It would be ill will for me to deny your request after we have shared a drink.”

“Okoye,” T’Challa said lightly, “Why do you not go show these two warriors our weapon collection? I’m sure they would be quite interested in the craftsmanship.” T’Challa internally flinched, he was going to pay a pound of flesh for sending her off to keep an eye on the two Asgardians, but she would not question his order now in front of guests. He winced just thinking about the spar they would have in the very near future with her beating him into the sand of the practice pits mercilessly.

“As you say my King,” Okoye replied flatly, “This way Asgardians,” She beckoned and the two followed her with one last glance being tossed in Thor’s direction. T’Challa knew that look well, it was the same one his sister often gave to him, the ‘don’t mess this up idiot’ look.

T’Challa interlaced his fingers as he looked at the one-eyed king. He waited until he heard the light click of the door closing, “I know Loki is back,” He admitted and Thor’s face instantly went blank. T’Challa continued, “There is no need to lie to me. Wakandian satellites are not like the horrible trash the U. S. government has clogging the stratosphere. We know he is back I have seen the images myself.”

Thor’s mouth opened and closed with an audible click, “And what have you to say to this?”  Thor finally asked staring at him intently. His face was carefully blank, but there was tension in his arms as he gripped the arms of the chair. Thankfully, the thunder god was not sparking.  T’Challa would hate to have to explain to his diplomat that his chair had been ruined.

“I have nothing to say, I just want to hear what you plan to do now. I’m sure you can imagine that it is in Wakanda interest, and therefore my own to know what you plan to do with a man who has previously tried to conquer our planet.”

Thor’s neutral look crumbled and he sighed, long and loud, “I intend to handle him.”

“Excuse me if I doubt your ability to handle him. It appears you have had two confrontations on Earth with him already.”

Thor sighed again and poured himself another glass of the wine, “I see how some might see it that way. Despite what others might say I am not a fool. I know my brother, perhaps sometimes even better than he knows himself. Even at his worst Loki has always cared for our people greatly in his own selfish way, he would not do anything to jeopardize them.” Thor finished and tossed the whole glass back swallowing it in one go.

“Your brother betrayed your kingdom and you,” T’Challa said slowly, “Yet, you were so forgiving and he is now back with you, how does this stand? Are you not afraid that he will betray you again?”

Thor answered his question with a question, “Tell me King do you have any siblings?”

“Yes, a sister.” T’Challa couldn’t help but picture Shuri rolling her eyes as she explained to him for the second time how her newest piece of tech worked.

Thor nodded his head and lifted the wine bottle, pouring himself another glass, “And what would you do if your sister made a stupid mistake from a place of pain?”

“I would move the world to help her fix it.”

“There you have it. I would do the same for my brother.”

“I suppose I understand in principle. There is very little I would not forgive my sister for. But, what your brother has done on Earth... that is not something so easily forgivable regardless of his reasons.”

“Loki is not the same person he was when he came to Midgard five years ago. I understand that he will need to prove this to others himself. That is all I can say for him. But I tell you this now,” Thor said knocking back another glass of wine like it was water and leaned closer, “I need Loki for what is to come and I will not be relinquishing him to any government on Earth for punishment.”

Thor’s face twisted into something dark and he lowered his voice to a somber whisper, “If they want him they will have to take him from my dead body.”

T’Challa’s hair stood on end. He could feel the electricity in the air. He could see small tendrils of lightning crawling over Thor’s hands. It seemed that, as usual, the World Security Council and general assembly had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

T’Challa glanced down on the wine bottle sitting on the table. Thor had by now consumed most of the alcohol, only about an inch of the liquid rested at the bottom of the bottle.  T’Challa glanced between the bottle and the thunder god that suddenly seemed like a less than good mixture for this conversation.

T’Challa took a moment to collect himself and figure out what he could say to redirect the conversation. He diplomatically settled on, “I do not doubt your conviction. You may want to drink that more slowly, if you wish to remain coherent throughout this discussion though.” He said flicking his fingers at the bottle, “Wakandian wine is quite strong.”

“Thank you for your concern. Do not worry it will take far more than this,” Thor waved his hand at the remaining wine, “To influence my thoughts. I’ve never managed to get drunk on Midgardian liquor before.”

Ah, gods that was right. T’Challa wasn’t well versed on Norse mythology, but he vaguely remembered something about feasts lasting for days and rivers of mead.

“I suppose I shall not worry then. If you do not intend to let Earth’s governments imprison Loki do you intend to do it yourself?” Logically it made sense, the Asgardians would know how to watch him and no doubt would treat him better than whatever the World Security Council had planned if they got their hands on him.

“Perhaps,” Thor started and T’Challa found himself leaning forward to listen, “Perhaps, that’s what my father would have done. Lock up my brother forever as he tried to do to my sister.”

Sister? Dear Bast how troubled was this man’s family life? Not one but two of his siblings had been imprisoned. Mercy from the ancestors that Shuri did not have her mind set on world domination.

“But, I am not my father.” Thor finished, there was blaze in that declaration. T’Challa didn’t know the Asgardian well, but that, the sentiment behind that statement sounded far too familiar. It reminded him of his very recent coronation and revelations it brought.

“I can tell there is a story there.” T’Challa said, trying to dig for more information. 

“Yes, there is. One that is far too taxing to tell here.” Thor’s face closed off and went blank again. The message was clear that conversation would go no further.

“I..I,” T’Challa wasn’t really sure how to begin. He cleared his throat and began again, trying to sound more king like, “I too have recently come unto the throne.” He lowered his voice, “You must understand this is not something that I have spoken about to anyone, but given your history I believe you would understand perhaps more than anyone else could and I do believe I need advice.”

“I do not know if I am truly the wisest person to ask for advice about kingship. My advisors would tell you I am an idiot.” Thor chuckled, a grim smile on his face.

“Yes, but what advisors do not say that?” T’Challa asked with a grin, pulling a chuckle out of Thor.

“In this case I fear that they may be right. I did not want the throne and when I received it one the first things I do is blow up my planet.” T’Challa blinked, that was not what he expected. Thor certainly hadn’t shared that with the assembly, probably a good thing too given their mood.

Thor took in the look on T'Challa's face and smiled, "It seems you are now having second thoughts about me. I do not blame you."

T'Challa was quickly throwing his premeditated conversation out the window, "What do you mean you destroyed your planet?"

The Asgardian king let out a bitter laugh and swallowed the last of the wine, "My sister," Thor spat the word out like it was poison, "Left me with the choice of an empty planet of my slaughtered people or no planet and no sister, but some survivors. I took the later choice."

T'Challa swallowed hard, he couldn't imagine killing his sister. Not Shuri, not in a thousand years and to have to choose... that... that was sickening. He didn't know what to say so his eyes roamed the room that reminded him of his kingdom. The ceremonial masks, the sweet earthy incense filling the air, it grounded him. 

“No," T'Challa started slowly, a puzzled look crossed Thor's face, "I am not having second thoughts. On the contrary, I see all that you have done and for your people and I believe that you are already a great king.” Thor’s eye widened and he opened his mouth. T’Challa put more authority into his tone, “I do not know the circumstances leading to Asgard’s destruction, but it is as you said earlier, my kingdom is my people. I would do all I could to protect my homeland, but at the end of the day if the choice was my homeland or my people I would always choose them.”

Thor's one blue eye widened in surprise and he sat back as if some unseen force threatened to push him over, "Thank you." He said, his voice thick.

T'Challa nodded, "As I said before it is hard to be king." He felt sure of himself, he felt like Thor would understand what he had been carrying since his coronation. Shuri, his mother, Nakia, and Okoye had all tried to speak to him about the events surrounding his cousin. His father's lie had hurt them too, but it was different, they'd not seen Baba in the realm of the ancestors. They had not been with Erik when he died. And here was Thor, with traitorous siblings, surely if anyone would truly understand it would be him. 

“My father,” T’Challa said, trying to get the words past his lips, “Was the king before me. He killed my uncle for his betrayal to the throne and it was hidden away from us,” Thor met his gaze with his sympathetic blue eye, “He was a good man. He loved us very much.” T’Challa’s voice cracked, “Yet, he left my cousin alone in a foreign land and his lies created a monster that nearly destroyed us.”

_ Why did you leave the boy? _ The question had plagued T’Challa at night his father’s words echoing in his head. I had to preserve the line. 

Thor stared at him, but didn’t say anything for a long while, “Families can be tough.” Thor said clasping his shoulder warmly, “For centuries,” T’Challa balked at this, gods he reminded himself again, “I wanted to be just like my father, Odin, to revel in glorious battle and slay Asgard’s enemies in its honor. I was spoiled and arrogant in my idealization, it is not until very recently that I discovered just how treacherous the past can be. There is no way to omit truth forever it always returns.” Thor said solemnly, lifting the bottle of wine and finishing the last swig of alcohol. 

"I must know how do you reconcile this- what your father has done, what my father has done. When I was a child all I wanted was to be like him when I was grown. Now I do not know what to think of his legacy."

"Ah," Thor said reaching his hand up to run it through his beard, "I do not have an answer for this. I do not know why my father chose to keep his secrets. I know that he loved us, but I do not understand." Thor met T’Challa’s brown eyes. It was in that moment that T’Challa knew he understood, "I see that you are torturing yourself over this, what has come to past from your forefathers.  We all carry sins, it seems our fathers may have been more alike than I first thought. It always seems that the sins of the fathers become the sins of the sons. The only thing we can do is try to atone for them and not repeat them. To strive to be the type of king we imagined our fathers were." Thor trailed off at the end looking away as he gazed at the empty bottle of wine. Then he stood up, “I’m sorry I could not be of more help King T’Challa. But I’m afraid that this day has been very long and I need to return to my people and report all that has happened.” 

T’Challa watched the Asgardian make his way to the door, “Wait,” He called out, making his decision. Bast he hoped he didn’t regret this,  “I have a proposition for you. Wakanda is trying something new. We are trying to open our borders and share our knowledge with the world. I hope to bring a brighter tomorrow than my ancestors could have ever imagined. I think perhaps your people and mine could become great friends. Tell me King Thor what would you do if I offered your people an invitation to Wakanda?”

Thor paused his hand hovering over the door handle as he turned slowly back to face him. His face was full of disbelief and T’Challa could see him schooling his emotions to no avail. 

“I believe I would accept.” Thor answered with a radiant smile painted across his lips. 

Well Nakia couldn’t complain about him taking things to slowly now, T’Challa thought. Bast he was not looking forward to explaining this to the council. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Here you guys go it took a little bit longer than I thought it would but hopefully you guys enjoyed T’Challa’s entrance to the party! I honestly had this in mind since Wakanda talked about opening their borders, the timing everything it just makes sense! Plus two kings in one place! This was originally intended to be much shorter but Thor and T’Challa just kept talking, such chatty kings. Next time we get a flashback to see Loki and Strange dealing with aid workers. And I'm looking to do a Thor & Loki prank revenge on Ross so I'd love to take suggestions for that upcoming chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know because seriously all I got is middle school pranks and I know Loki is better than that. As always please read and review, critiques and thoughts are always welcome! 
> 
> Also a sneak peak at the next section of the story:
> 
> “Oh my god, Thor sweet talked the King of Wakanda.” Tony said, “How did you even? He’s a stoic dude.” 
> 
> “I guess we won’t be needing this then,” Loki said holding up the war declaration and snapping his fingers. The page burst into flames. 
> 
> Thor shot Loki an irritated look, “I can not believe you actually sat down and wrote that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Sorry about the gross mischaracterization of Norway’s gov. I’m sure the real gov is awesome, or as awesome as gov can be. I just needed a little more conflict for the plot so sorry this is the wacky bad MCU version of Norway, no offense meant! Yes somehow writing Loki makes me channel my inner Mycroft. I can’t help it. I kind of imagine if Loki was the older brother he would be like Mycroft secretly intervening and annoying Thor with his plots. Anyways as always please read and review! The second part should be out and published tomorrow before I go watch infinity war. I’m so excited! Also really scared and depressed to see this Au crumble away into the non-canon zone. 
> 
> Bonus: This was a snippet of dialogue I really liked but couldn’t fit into the story so here you go.
> 
> “Very well. But if this thing goes belly up brother I’ll still have that war declaration drafted. And,” Loki paused an evil grin forming on his face, “I’ll find that General, I’ll overthrow his government and… let’s just say I’ll make his nightmares look like dreams.” 
> 
> Tony gulped, “Is anyone else worried that Loki is back on Earth?” 
> 
> Bruce leaned over to him, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it.,” he whispered, “I was talking to some asgardians apparently when Loki ran Asgard he spent most of his time funding the arts.” 
> 
> “Huh, wouldn’t have taken him for an art guy.”


End file.
